Could I Be Scary?
by Ajilia Lyran
Summary: Edward's point of view of Twilight, beginning from when the first day where he meets Bella. It's my first, so feel free to go at it!
1. The New Girl

**Quickie start: **This is my first fan-fiction. Please comment, because the only way to be a better writer is to be told what you're doing wrong (this includes spelling and stuff). I don't mind if you're ruthless or anything. Flaming's fine as long as you have a legitimate reason to do it. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I'm definitely _not_ Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the _Twilight_ series or any of the characters or the story or any dialogue directly from the book.

* * *

_**The New Girl**_

It was early in the morning of a Tuesday. I was lying on my couch relaxing as well as I could with the thoughts of my family members swirling around me. My music was playing softly in the background. I was organizing my mind in an unfocused manner. It sounds like a paradox, I know, but it's true. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly on the ground floor, while the other pairs were happily in their rooms. I shut them out as best I could. There was nothing excessively interesting to focus on. I just waited patiently for it to be time to go to school.

Without doing so much as knocking on their doors on the way down, the five of us pretending to be children were crammed into my Volvo and off to school. I heard a snippet of Jasper's thoughts from the backseat.

…_we should've gone hunting. I hate all this "pretending to be human"…_

Through the rear view mirror, I glanced back at Alice. She nodded and put her small hand gently on Jasper's knee next to her. As I refocused on the road, I saw a brief glance of my eyes in the mirror. They were the color of hunger: black.

We made it to school with little conversation to entice any of us. I suffered through my first few classes in a zoned out manner that I usually enjoyed. I took to wandering around the heads of my classmates to see if anything interesting was hanging around in the air. There were a couple kids in my class with the same thing flying around their heads. _Isabella Swan_. I had no idea who she was when the first kid thought it, but I paid more attention. Apparently, she was a new girl here in Forks, the daughter of Chief Swan. I shrugged it off and turned to the packet of busy work. I hated substitute teachers…

Lunch came as fast as it probably could move. Sometimes time would be fast for me and sometimes it was slow. I found my normal table at the cafeteria. Emmett and Alice were already there. I nodded to them, and they nodded back.

_Edward_. Alice's voice was strong and clear, like she was talking directly into my ear. _I'm worried about Jasper. He's been in a bad mood all day._

"He's thirsty," I replied, quickly and quietly. "He'll be all right."

She smiled. _I can see _that_. I just don't like him like this. Can you help me try to get him to feel better?_

I lowered my head a few millimeters, just for her to see it and process it. Jasper and Rosalie appeared at the table, and we all began the façade. Every once and a while, one of us would make a comment. Alice was telling Jasper that he didn't need to worry. I didn't like it when Jasper was unhappy, either. His thoughts were so morbid and it affected Alice. Nothing was scarier than a macabre Alice. She sent me a quick note that she was going to get some air, so she took her tray and left. The four of us sat at our table without much interest.

…_who's Bella talking about? Oh, the Cullens… probably Edward…_

I looked up almost involuntarily to recognize the voice. It was Jessica, a junior like me who had a habit of sticking her nose into other people's business. She was sitting halfway across the cafeteria in her normal posse. In a split second, I realized that there was a person next to her who was peering at me. I tried to look into her head and then it hit me like a rock. I turned my head back to the table. For someone reason, I couldn't pick up on her thought-stream. I tuned my ears into the conversation between the two girls for more information. Jessica gave a brief introduction of us.

"They are… very nice-looking." The speaker was the new girl. I knew what she sounded like now, and so I tried to find her thoughts. Again, I was thwarted by a tap inside my head, like a warning signal not to go any further. The conversation continued with the normal ambiance. Jessica brought up the fact that there were pairs within the family and that we Cullens were adopted. That's true for the most part. There was no need to go into too much detail.

"I think that Mrs. Cullens can't have any kids, though." Jessica was so frustrating. Her thoughts immediately thought ill of Esme and I was very close to going over to her and punching her. I knew it was a bad idea and that I wouldn't do it, but attacking Esme was low. Esme had been nothing but sweet to anyone and everyone. The spoken conversation paused, but Jessica's brain continued.

…_yeah, yeah, they moved from Alaska. I wonder if she notices how unsettling it is to have them look so perfect. They make the rest of us feel so normal._ If only she knew what some of us would do to be normal again…_Honestly, sometimes I think they should go away. I guess it's good that they stay here. They are sights for sore eyes. Especially Edward… oh-ho! Is Bella checking him out?_

My head snapped upward and I caught the gaze of the new student. Her eyes were brown; I could see that now. She looked startled and darted her head down to the table. I tried yet again to weave my way into her head and yet again I was met without success. It didn't hurt my head like the first time, but it was still wildly frustrating.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I continued to watch Bella as she asked about me. She peeked at me from the corner of her eye and looked away when she noticed me looking back. Jessica gave her a typical response.

_Oh, so now she sees something she likes…_ "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sounded annoyed at the memory. I wanted to laugh so hard as I remembered the advance Jessica had made to me once. My reasoning for turning her down was not because she was unattractive (granted, she isn't that pretty, but she's not Quasimodo), but because she held no interest for me. Her mind was shallow and not intriguing. This new girl, however, was peaking my interest.

So, instead of breaking into a vile fit of laughter, I smiled slightly. I was sure that Bella was entertained, too. She bit her lip gently. I turned to look at my hands on the table and began listening to people talk about the new girl. Gossip wasn't really my thing, but it helped me get through the day.

…_look at her; she's like a heart-faced angel…_

…_Bella's a pretty name…_

…_Damn! I want to tap that!..._

…_oh, man, I am so lucky to be in her class!..._

"Oy! Earth to Edward!" Emmett's hand was flying in front of my face. "Snap out of reverie mode. You have to stop thinking." I made the thoughts fade away and looked at him. "It's time for next period, stupid."

I rolled my eyes. We stood up to head to our next classes. I separated from them and found my seat in Biology class. It was nice not having a seatmate. I wouldn't worry about making them feel awkward. I could relax and listen to Mr. Banner talk about all the science stuff I already new. Being alive for eighty plus years sure came in handy.

…_sweet! Bella's in my bio class! Man, oh, man, I can't wait!..._

I usually didn't listen to Mike, but this gave me cause to. Bella was in my Biology class? That would mean she would have to sit next to me. I sighed but began clearing her side. I was going to turn to greet her but then it hit me.

Have you ever broken your nose or had your skull collapse on your brain?

I can imagine what it feels like.

As I was beginning to turn, Bella walked past me. Her hair hit a current coming in from an open window and her scent reached my nostrils. It was intoxicating, almost floral. I could feel the venom seeping between my teeth.

She smelled delicious.

And she tripped. Her hand gripped onto the side of the table and she looked up at me slowly. Horror was evident on her face as she regained her balance. I could feel my face freeze. I tightened my hands into fists to try and regain control.

My inner demon leapt out in my head. I could see her, small and innocent, unaffected and childish, shuddering under my gaze. She walked to the front of the room and was sent to her seat with me.

_Perfect…_ Demon Edward purred. Images flickered through my mind.

_Edward!_ Alice's voice ripped through me. _Edward, I see it. Just stay calm. You'll be all right. Don't do it._ Of course she had seen it while she was in class

_Ignore her… Look at Bella… Look at her throat… Why would she be made_ not_ for your consumption? _The demon made me watch her, taking in her every step. She sat next to me and put her things on the table. I leaned my chair as far away from her as possible.

_Calm down_, I reminded myself. _Just don't breathe. Just ignore it._ But I couldn't. I could still taste her on my tongue, still smell her in my head. I tried to think of how to get her. I couldn't just kill her in front of everyone. I would have to kill the other children in the room.

Ah, children. They thought they had reached maturity. They thought they had seen all that life could throw at them. They thought they could own the world if they tried. They had no idea how easy it would be for me to slaughter them all with my eyes closed. Quite literally.

_EDWARD!!_ Alice's voice reminded me. I dragged myself away from my demon and locked him away. I couldn't do this. I looked down at her, fury in my eyes.

And at that moment, she looked up.

And only two words circled through my mind at that instant, only two words to describe her, spoken by the Demonic Edward shut up in the back of my mind: _That bitch_.

She looked like a deer in headlights, an innocent deer with Bambi's eyes. I couldn't take it. She was a child, just like the rest of them. Our gazes locked and my demon tried to jump out of the closet again. Her giant brown orbs were staring at me with terror.

If it hadn't been for the bell, I would've dispatched of her. I gathered my belongings and sped out the door, trying not to seem too inhumanly fast. I heard a few _whoa_s from children, but it didn't matter. I needed to get out of there, and fast. I barely survived my last period class. I knew there was only one thing I could do before I exploded. As soon as the bell for school to be over rang, I rushed to the office. I walked straight up to the receptionist, Ms. Gyper. She looked up at me through her glasses and the breath caught in her throat.

_Oh, lordy, lordy, it's one of the Cullens. Edward, I think. My, he's attractive. Those powerful muscular arms… Oh, wake up!_

"How can I help you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"I need to have a schedule fix," I began, using my enticing voice when I wanted my way. "I would rather a higher level Biology." It was a lie, but half-decent, and in my voice, I would get what I wanted. She began fumbling through some papers, singing some old songs in her head to keep from thinking about my "hot body."

"Well, I don't know," she finally said. "You're pretty much stuck with it. Besides, sixth-hour Biology isn't that bad, is it?" She smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. She was taunting me. I knew it.

"Ms. Gyper, I—" I was interrupted by Laura Wais who placed a sheet of paper in one of the many wire-baskets. Then it hit me. Again.

That smell. A warm meadow in summer. I could practically feel the sunshine. But my demon wanted the sunshine. It wanted all of it. My brain started fuming like mad. I felt my body stiffen automatically as I turned to see a petrified Bella Swan standing at the opposite wall. She was back…

_Ah! Now you can get her without the hassle of all those children. Just her and Ms. Gyper. Oh, yes, Edward, do try!_ My demon was trying to lure me in. I needed air.

"Never mind, then," I said quickly. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I tried not to make the sarcasm in my voice too obvious in the last sentence, but from her throats she was just stunned by me in general. And Bella was a brick wall.

I needed somewhere to escape her. Home wasn't far enough. I was thinking… north. Alaska! I would go visit the coven in Denali.

I hurried out the door and into the cool, crisp air. I made my way to my car and slipped my keys into Rosalie's hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked me, pretending to be joking. Then I let her see my face. Her joking stopped.

"Edward…" Alice was looking at me with sympathy. "Be home soon."

She had seen my plan. Of course. I nodded to her and was off. For this trip, I would need Carlisle's car. I didn't want to stop until I could collapse into the snowy dunes that held me so long ago. I ran into Forks, away from the school and that damned girl who just screwed my life up.

* * *

**Quickie:** Yea or nay? Should I go on? 


	2. Denali

**Quickie:** Okay, here's the next chapter. This is a bunch of ad-lib because who knows what actually happened to Edward in Alaska.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own _Twilight_, the characters, or the plot (the dialogue in this one is mine, though). I pulled information about the Denali coven from _Twilight _Lexicon. Very helpful.

* * *

_**Denali**_

I don't think that I breathed until I was halfway through British Columbia. I took a deep breath, clearing my head of the remnants of her scent. I tried to distract myself as signs blurred past me. I thought of back at the hospital. A nurse had led me to his office. She opened the door and smiled at me, but whatever the look on my face was, she immediately backed off.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked me as soon as I walked in the door. _Alice called_. I tightened my eyes. One side of me was growing more and more uncomfortable with not breathing, but the other was positive that her scent was all over Forks. _Are you okay?_ I pulled Carlisle into the hallway. "What happened?" he repeated.

"I was this close to killing her." I held up my hand, my index finger and my thumb millimeters apart. I dropped my hand again.

_Edward, what do you need? How can I help you?_

"I need your car," I admitted. "I don't want to stop until I get to Denali. I'll fill it up when I come home." _Or if I come home_, I added to myself.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me. "That bad?" _What could've done this to you?_

_"_She's demonic," I snarled. "I need to get out of this town before I hunt her down and kill her." He looked so pained as I said this.

_Call us when you get there._ I would've smiled if I hadn't been so frustrated.

"Thank you," I said very quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. I turned to leave.

_Oh, I presume that I'm to explain it to Esme?_ I groaned and put my hand on my forehead. My "mother" would be very upset that I ran off without saying good-bye. But I had to leave. I refused to be delayed.

"If you would be so good as to do so, I'd appreciate it." I twisted the handle and sent storming through the corridors, the same nurse pressing herself against the wall to give me room.

_I'm glad you left her safe..._ his thoughts told me.

A sign saying "Welcome to New Hazelton!" flew past me as I pushed my foot further onto the gas pedal. I breathed in deeply again, my head spinning. What had happened to me? Why did it only take five seconds for me to consider destroying everything that Carlisle built for us there? We had returned to Forks after nearly an eighty year hiatus. I nearly ruined a chance for normality (as normal as a family of vampires could be). I shoved all of it out of my head and decided to focus on Denali and what on Earth I was going to be doing there. Tanya would demand an explanation, and I would give her one and another reason for why she still didn't interest me. She had moved on, but she was still... bitter.

And yet, a bitter Tanya was better than a dead Bella.

I didn't hit any stops until the border. Customs wasn't too tricky, though I had to make it clear to the woman checking my passport that I was not in the mood for flirting. I sped through the Juneau area, taking side streets to avoid the ferries and blaring some classical music that made me forget most of the things I left behind me. Most. It was nighttime by the time the sign "Welcome to Denali" drifted by. I was so close and yet I felt so far away from sanity.

I pulled my car to a quick stop in front of a large cabin-style mansion. I turned my care off and sat for a moment pulling myself together. I heard some thoughts beginning to seep from the house. I got out and slammed the door to Carlisle's Mercedes as the front door peeked open.

…_who is that? Irina and they shouldn't be back yet—well that's Carlisle's car, but that's not—is that _Edward_? Why is he here? There he is, walking like he's all perfect… seductive jerk… he looks pissed. Why is he alone?_ The vampiress opened the door as my foot hit the first step and stopped. Her strawberry blond hair was glistening in the strange moonlight. _Why is he glaring? Oh, he reads minds, right… ah, sh—_

"Edward," she said coolly, her golden eyes watching me as I paused at the front of her house. She leaned against the doorframe, her jaw clenched.

"Tanya," I replied, my voice as frozen as the wind. We stood in silence, each waiting for the other to make a move. I took a deep breath through my nose and filled my head with a clear, crisp scent of the Alaskan air. I felt better, more controlled… but still thirsty. "I needed to get away from home. Am I allowed to stay here for a while?" I would've rather Irina be home, since Tanya and I had a bit of an incident years ago.

"Sounds fine," she gritted through her teeth. She pushed herself off of the frame and stepped towards me, her arms folded across her torso. "Are you coming in?"

I hesitated. "I should probably hunt." She raised her eyebrow into a perfect arch. "I haven't had the best day."

_Well, he better sure as hell explain when he gets back_, she thought.

"I will," I assured her. She was obviously startled that I responded to her thoughts but hid it very well. "I just need a caribou to tide me over." I couldn't help but grin wickedly. I wanted to feed so desperately.

She lowered her eyebrow and nodded. "I'll set up a room for you while you're gone." We went our separate ways, as usual. I parked Carlisle's car in a more convenient spot and went running off into the wilderness. I found my prey within minutes.

After I satisfied myself, I returned to the lodge. The others had come back from their hunting trip and we all greeted each other with golden eyes. I was feeling better but still frustrated with the day's events. They were all feeling fine, with their new human fancies (Katrina, Tanya, and Irina love men… a lot). Carmen and Eleazar were together like Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. The couple excused themselves for some together time that they'd been planning. They were very sad to not stay longer, but I assured them that I would be here for a while.

"So, Edward," Kate asked as soon as the couple left, "what brings you up to Denali?"

I organized my thoughts. "There was a girl in school today—" That was all I had to say to cause an uproar. Irina smiled wildly. Kate looked shocked. Tanya, however, looked annoyed.

…_he finally saw a girl he liked… wow…_

…_oh, my gosh, Edward?! You actually straight?..._

…_oh, he's a hypocritical back-stabbing—_

"It's not like that!" I defended myself quickly. I could now see that years of loving human men had made their minds into mush. They just looked at me, two in disbelief and the other angrily.

"Myslím že neboliš dost' dobrá," Kate giggled to Tanya.

Oh, no… I hated when they spoke Slovak. They knew that I was ignorant to what they said. I narrowed my eyes, but then I heard Tanya translate it in her head: _I guess you weren't good enough._

Tanya began snarling and I held my hands up in defense,

"Would you please listen?" I yelled. All three went quiet and looked at me. "I nearly killed her."

"Drop dead gorgeous, huh?" Irina taunted. I growled.

"Shut up!" I finally shouted. They stared at me again and I wanted nothing more than to wipe the smile off Irina's face, and Katrina's, for that matter. "I don't know why, but the scent of her blood hit me and I shattered. I nearly murdered her and everyone else in that room. She was sitting next to me in Biology." I took a deep breath, savoring the clean air. "She's a new student." I pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb when my hand was slapped away from my own face.

"Quit that, you look pathetic," Tanya hissed. She was still furious about the idea that I found someone else, even though I quickly put it down. I dropped my hand in my lap and saw the three look at each other in confusion. I began listening to their thoughts until…

"Myslietev do slovenčinu, sestry," Kate warned. "Nerozumie to."

I don't know what she said, but I do know that they were now thinking in Slovak. Streams of foreign syllables were whirling around me and I shut them out. I then went into a long explanation of what happened in Forks. They would think and discuss in the unknown tongue, which frustrated me, but I didn't care. Tanya stopped glaring as much and she wasn't quite as resentful as she had once been.

"Hlupák," she snorted when I mentioned the fact that I left without saying good-bye to Esme. She then spoke in a blur of Slovak until Irina interrupted her.

"You have to talk in English, Tanya," she warned. "His Slovak is non-existent, remember?"

"Right, sorry," Tanya amended. She turned to be and exploded, throwing her hands up in the air. "You left without explaining to Esme? I mean, it's great that you told Carlisle and all but Esme will be_terrified_ until you call home. Once you finish, you get your vampire ass together and dial her number. Why won't you gain some reason for what you just did?"

"Grow up, Tanya," I muttered.

"I have to grow up? I've been a vampire ten times longer than you. I've never had to ditch my home and family because of a puny human who came in and interrupted my peaceful life. You're the one who has to grow up and realize that human's are tempting. We know that they smell good. _Resist!_ You'll fare much better in this world if you don't try to drink your boss—"

"Enough!" I snapped. I could practically feel the fury burning in my eyes. "I didn't come here to get reprimanded. I came here for help because I nearly slaughtered half of Forks. You think I'm not _scared?_ I'm petrified of myself. I just need to clear my head. I'll be out of here in a week I promise."

I ended the conversation by going into the guest room that the sisters set up for me. Well, they aren't actually sisters, but they're Slovak vampires who banned together in their quest to not drink human blood. They really do love their humans. It was almost sickening. I could still remember the advances Tanya made to me. They worked on all her mortal companions whose fun-night-in-the-outdoors turned into a night-of-passion with beautiful, foreign mistresses. Her seductive glances never worked on me. I think that made her angrier than anything else.

I collapsed on the couch, still listening to the Slovak thoughts of Tanya. Kate and Irina were back to English once they thought I was out of range. It was early in the morning and I wanted today to already be over. I hummed a few bars of music in my head, a tune that Esme enjoyed a lot. I had written it for her when we moved to Forks. She was having a hard time, as usual, trying to play the role of a newcomer into a small town where everyone knew each other from birth. It comforted her to hear me playing it in the early hours of the morning. I sighed and decided that it would be best to call her. I was feeling much better and more controlled. I flipped out my cell phone and she picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?" Her voice carried through the speaker.

"Hey, Mom," I replied. It had become habit to call her "mom." She wasn't actually my mother – I don't remember my mother – but Esme had played the role since I rejoined Carlisle.

"What was that for?" she demanded. "Why couldn't you've come home and talked it through with us?" She was partially angry and partially worried, just like a real mother.

"I couldn't stand being there. I thought that if I stayed any longer that I'd actually…" I trailed off, leaving her imagination to roam. She knew what I meant.

"I know. Alice told me." I should've known better. Whenever something bad happened to the four of us, Alice told the others. It was both annoying and caring. We always knew that Alice was looking out for us, and that Esme loved us. They were a dynamic duo of making-you-feel-better. "We do miss you."

"I miss you, too," I admitted. I couldn't take the sappy moment anymore, so I tried to lighten the mood. "Just don't let Emmett know that I actually said that. I would never live it down." No matter how long I lived… which is a very long time. "Well, I should get off and relax. I'll be home in a week." My plan was decided.

Esme laughed. "I know. Alice just wrote that in a note to me." I snickered as I heard Alice's voice yelling, "Hi, Edward!" through the phone. Esme continued. "Tell the coven that we'll come visit some time.

"They'd love it," I said. It's true: they all loved us. We were like their cousins or something. "Bye, Mom!"

"Have a nice trip, Edward!"

The next week spun by. I told Carmen and Eleazar about the incident the next morning, and it felt wonderful to have everything off my chest. I spent the days tracking down caribou and catching up with what the coven had been doing; this included hearing all about their most recent love interests. I actually had to meet the human men when we took a "field trip" to Anchorage. They were nice enough, and hanging around them made me realize that humans weren't that tempting. I could live without killing them, why couldn't I treat Bella the same?

Every time I looked at a caribou, it looked at me with surprise and fear. It reminded me of those brown-Bambi eyes that Bella used to look at me.

I would learn to resist her scent and focus on the fear in her eyes. She didn't deserve to die. She was human, just like everyone else.

She just smelled delicious.

On Sunday, I hoped back into Carlisle's Mercedes after bidding farewell to the coven of five and a good, hearty ungulate. I was in a much better mood as I made the drive back to Forks, singing along to some of my favorite songs along the way.

* * *

**Quickie:** I hope you enjoyed my ad-libbing. I enjoyed being the Denali coven more than I imagined. Here's your Slovak lesson of the day! (Yeah, I actually know Slovak, though my grammar sucks. Weird, huh?) 

_Myslím__že neboliš dost' dobra._  
I guess you weren't good enough.

_Myslietev do slovenčinu, sestry._  
Think in Slovak, sisters.

_Nerozumie to._  
He doesn't understand it.

_Hlupák._  
Idiot.


	3. Back to School

**Quickie:** Whoo-hoo! This was a fun one to write, I must say…

**Disclaimer:** If I tried to claim this plot, characters, and dialogue for my own, my nose would grow long enough to make an awesome limbo stick for five people to use at once (meaning, I don't own this).

* * *

_**Back to School  
**_

I walked through the front door of my home early Monday morning. My welcome home was much more than I deserved for my rash behaviors the last week. Esme gave me a giant hug, Carlisle patted my back hard, and Jasper smiled slightly. Alice was happy to have me back; she knew I was coming, but I didn't have the nerve to ruin her fun. Rosalie sat on the couch, a little zoned out. Emmett gave me a "welcome back" punch in the shoulder. They offered to go hunting with me, but I shook my head, explaining the caribou.

"Yum, caribou…" Emmett mocked me, laughing hysterically. We all relaxed and got back to normal. Alice had thought-told me that she explained everything to everyone so I didn't have too much to explain. Alas, Rosalie had to ask a question…

"Well, what are you going to do today when you sit next to her?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her and reminding me immensely of Tanya. Both were a little peeved by my non-interest, but Rosalie found Emmett and felt better. Nothing worked for Tanya…

"I'll treat her like a normal human," I answered flatly. Emmett cracked up.

…_a normal human? You've got to be kidding me Edward. You nearly killed her!..._

"I get that, Emmett," I replied briefly. "But I won't treat her… too differently."

"I bet she's terrified of you," Esme whispered. She took that chance to sneak off, followed by Carlisle. Besides, we "children" had a school day ahead of us.

"Look, we'll play this by ear," I decided. They all began talking at once, trying to figure something out. "I have to go back. That means I'll have to sit next to her." Rosalie's eyes tightened._…he'll blow our cover…_ "I won't blow our cover! I'll behave, and if Alice sees anything, she'll tell you and you can come and beat me down."

"Promise?" Emmett and Jasper asked almost simultaneously.

"Promise," I said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to change clothes before we head off. Besides, I think I have some homework to make up." I smiled a little at the last bit.

_I put it in your room, Edward_. Alice was always looking out for me. I smiled at her and nodded. Without waiting for another reprimanding word from Rosalie – or the others, for that matter – I ran up the two flights of stairs and into my familiar room. Of course, there was a stack of papers on my couch, just waiting. I changed into a cleaner outfit and breezed through my homework. It was very easy. It's not like I hadn't done the exact same material years ago. Nothing changed too wildly much. English still focused on the classics. Math didn't change. Biology moved little by little, but I had already learned all of it to keep Carlisle updated.

A knock on my door alerted me that it was time for me to go to school. I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at my reflection in the massive glass window in my room. I would be fine. I would be just fine.

We all crammed into my car and were off to another day of redundant prattle. I told them some more about my stay in Denali until we were called to class. I have no idea what happened in the classes before lunch. I was too preoccupied with something else:

Somewhere in these buildings, somewhere in this school, _she_ was in class. _She_ was here. I would have to face her and control myself.

Something else happened while the students were in class. Snow began floating down to the earth, a few flakes per square foot. It began falling faster and faster. I like snow. It's cold and wet, crystallized and reflective. It was nature's mirror that showed you what you were before melting in the blinding sun (not that Forks got a lot of sun).

I was on my way to the cafeteria, catching up with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was a couple feet behind us and there was no sign of Emmett. Well, no sign of him until giant globs of snow came smacking Jasper and me in the face. Alice knew to move away, and I just barely heard her say …_Emmett… snow…_ before we got hit. Rosalie and Alice laughed like wind chimes while Jasper and I gathered our own snowballs and flung them at Emmett, who was trying to hide behind a tree. A redwood wouldn't hide him with size like that.

We entered the cafeteria, wet and wild. Emmett shook the snow out of his hair once ewe sat down, causing the girls to lean away. We were all laughing, in playful moods. Snow did this to us. It reminded us of the places we've been. It was also a sign that we'd be playing some snow games tonight, such as running fast and see who can run back and forth from our house to a point with the least amount of snow on them. I heard whispers of thoughts as I squeezed melting drips out of my hair.

…_silly, lovely Emmett…_ Rosalie.

…_uh-oh, Rose's giving me that look. Not in school! Why is Edward looking at me? Oh, yeah, mind reading… sorry!..._ Emmett.

…_everything's look bright today. I can see it…_ Alice.

…_everyone feels so happy, but there's a small pinch of fear somewhere…_ Jasper. I raised my eyebrow in interest, but he just shrugged.

…_what is Bella staring at? Is it Edward?..._ Jessica.

My head snapped up in surprise and I looked across the cafeteria to see the brown eyes of a closed mind flicker down to the table. I kept watching her, watching her to look up. I wanted to know if she was startled from our last encounter. Jessica was still looking at me, a silly grin growing on her face. I ignored her and focused on Bella. I was still trying to read her thoughts. There was no physical pain this time, but only pain of frustration and confusion as I tried to unwind her thoughts. No luck.

…_wow, he's watching her pretty intently…_ I tuned my ears to a sharper hearing, trying to catch their conversation.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," she giggled. _…I wish he would stare at me that way… him or Mike… or anyone… why does she get all the attention?..._

That was a very good question.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" _Angry? What?_ I was just as confused as Jessica.

"No. Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me."

I nearly cracked up. Why would I have any reason to like her? She comes here, a new girl from, where did they say? New Mexico? Arizona? Something like that. She provides me with the greatest temptation. Demonic Edward liked her very much, just like a little child likes a lollipop. I could have her quickly or draw it out, savoring it, making others jealous.

_Edward…_ Alice's thought pulled me back. I smiled at her gratefully.

"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Jessica had stated a perfectly sensible point from her point of view. We don't mean to make people think we hate them. We don't dislike too many humans. We just alienate ourselves for their own good. They have no idea what would happen if one of them tried to get too close to Jasper… both Jasper's response and Alice's.

"Stop looking at him," I heard Bella hiss. I was still staring at the back of her head, willing her to look at me. I was sure she wouldn't, but I still hoped. I needed some gauge of her response to me, which would clue me in on how to treat her in Biology. I would have to do what I told my siblings this morning: play it by ear.

I kept waiting for her to look up again, but she wouldn't. I heard my siblings' thoughts telling me to stop staring at her. Emmett eventually punched me in the shoulder. I was beginning to feel nervous, but I had no reason to be. I would just have to control myself. I had enough self-control; I had been dealing with it longer than any of my siblings. I'd be fine.

I had to look at the table since Emmett punched me. I was calculating my chances: how far I could run if it go too much for me, the probability of me snapping before I regained my conscious, how much my guilt would kill me if I succumbed to her luscious scent, how much Emmett and the others would kill me if I gave in. I glanced up and looked at Bella from under my lashes and heard the unnerving thoughts from Jessica.

…_why was Edward watching Bella? He looked so intense. I wish Mike would look at me like that. Oo! Mike's going to have a snowball fight after school. Maybe I could get him into a corner… maybe…_

A snowball fight? Interesting… if only I didn't have to calm my skills around the humans. They make things so dull. Besides Bella's scent might be spinning through the air on a frozen bullet.

…_Bella doesn't look too excited about the fight. What? Does she not like snow or something? She's so _blah_…_

I shut off Jessica's mind. It was trivial. I kept my eyes to the table until Emmett punched me again in the arm.

"I wasn't doing anything!" I argued at him. It didn't hurt much; it was just annoying. He looked at me, feigning innocence.

"It's time for class," he said. Something on my face made him add, "You know where to find me, bro, if you need me."

With that he was gone. Jasper touched my shoulder as he left, calming me a little. Alice smiled at me.

_You're not going to do anything rash_, she offered.

Rosalie had slipped off without saying anything to me.

I was the last at our table. I stood up with a sigh and forced my mind into a strict mask to get through the next class. I got through the hallways without getting jostled. Mr. Banner was handing out lab equipment, so I just placed my work on the desk in the back of the room. Bella was already at the table. I walked slowly towards my seat. She was doodling on her notebook, and I slowly breathed, making sure the air was clear.

"Hello," I said politely as I sat down. I pulled the desk to the end of the table, sitting as far away as I could. Not that I couldn't cover the distance in a split second if the feeling overcame me, but I felt like it might help to be further away. She looked up at me, her brown eyes and face both looking surprised and confused. What was she thinking? "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." I was being diplomatic, but from the look on her face, I had said something confusing. I had a sudden urge to rip open her skull to read her mind.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked strangely. Her eyebrows pulled together slightly. I laughed a little. She expected me not to know? Everyone was thinking about her!

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." I said something wrong _again_. She grimaced. What was I doing!?!

"No. I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Everyone called her Bella in their thoughts. It was how I knew her.

"No, I like Bella." Good, I hadn't messed that up. "But I think Charlie – I mean my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back – that's what everyone here seems to know me as." Her sentence was broken, like she wasn't entirely sure what she was saying. Now it was my turn to not know what to say.

"Oh."_Oh, a brilliant ending, Edward!_ I scolded myself. Neither of us ventured to say anything more while Mr. Banner began explaining the lesson. Phases of mitosis. We would be labeling them. We had slides and a microscope. And partners. _Okay, Edward, treat her normally._

"Ladies first, partner?" I smiled slightly. It was chivalrous, though not as customary now. She looked at me like she didn't know. Maybe she had no idea what she was doing… "Or I could start, if you wish." My smile disappeared.

"No. I'll go ahead." I was taken aback, but gestured for her to start. She carefully put the slide under the microscope and went to look. To make sure her hair was out of the way, she flipped it back, sending a surge of her scent through me. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Prophase," she said, pulling me from my current thought stream.

"Do you mind if I look?" I wasn't paying attention as she was removing the slide, so I involuntarily reached me arm out to stop her. I touched her skin and drew back instantly. Her warmth was enticing. Her skin was soft. But there was something else, a small sting when I touched her. "I'm sorry," I said under my breath as I peeked into the microscope. I wrote it on our lab paper. I switched the slides and looked at it. "Anaphase."

"May I?" she looked at me and I couldn't help but smirk. She was testing my intelligence, apparently. I pushed the 'scope to her. She looked disappointed as she verified my answer. "Slide three," she finally said, holding her hand out, not looking at me. I gently placed the glass prism in her hand, avoiding any contact with her skin. "Interphase." Her confidence was almost staggering. I could hear the agitated thoughts of our classmates as they tried to interpret the slides.

* * *

**Quickie:** Cut short, I know. Just go to the next chapter to continue. 


	4. The Conversation

**Quickie:**Well, this was originally supposed to be in the last chapter (thus why I didn't post yesterday), but it ended up being so long that I decided to separate it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Not even close. This is all hers.

* * *

_**The Conversation**_

And soon enough, we were finished. I began to look at Bella. She was examining the room. Her mind was so closed off to me. It was nerve-wrecking. What was she thinking about? She then glanced up to me and noticed that I was watching her. We stared at each other for a few seconds until she asked:

"Did you get contacts?"

What? Did she notice…

"No." I replied as calmly as I could. Our eyes were the most significant change. Most humans didn't realize it.

"Oh. I thought there was something different about them."

_Now!_ Demonic Edward shrieked from behind his door. _She knows! Get her now! Remember her warmth?_ How could I not? It was inviting, calming, like it had Jasper's abilities in its many layers. _You can drink in her warmth. Just lean a little closer and breathe her in… she's yours…_

I clenched my hands into fists. Attempting to soundproof his prison.

_Why are Edward and Bella just sitting there? Let me check on them… Finished? Edward's not being very good. She won't learn if he doesn't give her a chance…_ Mr. Banner's thoughts from were a pleasant distraction.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," I corrected, without thinking about it too much. "Actually, she identified three of the five." He turned his gaze to the warm, scented student next to me.

"Have you done this lab before?" Ah, that was it! As soon as he said it, it made sense as to why she understood it. Same with me.

She smiled a little as she admitted. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" he looked at her inquisitively.

"Yes."

He paused, looking annoyed. "Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." I heard his thoughts that he made semi-verbal as he stalked away: _…why do I bother teaching when they know everything? Annoying know-it-alls…_

I smiled and saw Bella begin doodling on her notebook again. She seemed tense. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that. I remembered what Bella had said about me at lunch. Did she really think I didn't like her? It wasn't her as a person I didn't like. It was her as prey that I couldn't stand. It was like dangling a fresh, lean cut of steak in front of a vegetarian. I needed to say something and fast.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" It wasn't genius, but it was a start.

"Not really." I was a little shocked, but not too surprised. It was a pain that I couldn't read her thoughts. I was basing her responses on the brief flickers across her face before she regained herself. But she was looking down at her notebook now. How was I supposed to understand her?

"You don't like the cold." I could guess that much from what I knew of her, which wasn't much, grant you.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." This small town was the epitome of precipitation and cold.

"You have no idea." Her voice had a sharp edge to it. It sounded dissatisfied. She took that moment to look up at me. She looked like she was in control of her face, but her eyes were spinning through her thoughts. If only I knew what inspired those Bambi eyes to go so dark.

"Why did you come here?" I had to know. The question was taunting me. It came out more of a demand than I was hoping, but I needed to know. I needed to know how her mind worked, what caused her to act the way she did.

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up." I had been through a lot more complicated things than this. I had lived complicated since I began this life. Moving from place to place to what seemed like no reason to anyone else…

She met my gaze with more ferocity and I could almost see her facial features, her eyes, loosen as I increased my intensity slightly. "My mother got remarried."

That was it? A lot of children had that problem. "That doesn't sound to complex." I felt sorry for her almost. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." Her voice lost it's edge and began sadder.

"And you don't like him." It was typical enough. I tried to relax my own face, but my hands were still tight.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them?" Now I was beginning to get confused.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

Ah, I like baseball. Mostly in thunderstorms. "Have I heard of him."

"Probably not. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

More pieces were coming together. "And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him."

"No, she did not send me here. I sent myself." She began getting a little stronger.

Okay, that was it. I was completely lost. I was resisting the urge to hold her to my ear like a sea-shell and try to hear something. "I don't understand." My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." The pathos in her voice broke down her countenance again.

"But now you're unhappy."

"And?" She asked it like a "um-duh-so-what" kind of thing, but there was something burning behind that.

"That doesn't seem fair." I shrugged, trying to lighten the mood, but I was feeling on the edge.

She laughed coldly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before." I had to bit my tongue to keep from growling. My life was more unfair than she could imagine.

"So that's all." She wanted to end the conversation. It was clear. But I still wanted to know more. I stared at her more intensely, feeling myself sucked into the bottomless orbs of her eyes.

"You put on a good show. But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." It came from my mouth, but I could have been talking to either of us.

She looked ticked off, like I had hit the nail on the head.

"Am I wrong?"

She looked back at her notebook. She was afraid to look at me, as if she knew I could only understand her from her eyes.

"I didn't think so," I added, softly and full of confidence.

"What does it matter to _you_?" She sounded irritated, but I would've thought she would've felt revenge. That hit me just as hard.

"That's a very good question." I let my mind wander off of its normal course. I still ignored Demon Edward clambering in the back of the theater. I was trying to figure out why I had felt like her eyes were black holes of chocolate, delicious chocolate that I fell into half-willingly.

Bella wouldn't look up from her desk. I found it semi-comical.

_Let me out!_ The voice hidden in my mind yelled.

"Am I annoying you?" I was still trying to lift the heavy curtain that seemed to have fallen on us.

She looked up and I fell in again, only half hearing her.

"Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read – my mother always calls me her open book." She frowned, an expression that seemed wrong on her face.

"On the contrary," I argued, trying to get rid of the frown, "I find you very difficult to read." The sincerity was dripping in my voice. It was completely true. It wasn't only very difficult to read. It was impossible. I could only guess by her facial expressions, and not even they were decent representations of her.

"You must me a good reader." She was building on an inside joke that she didn't know.

"Usually." I smiled fully, enjoying the back-and-forth banter. I would've continued if Mr. Banner had not chosen that moment to continue the lesson. I knew the lecture, so all I could do was think. And, of course, my thoughts turned to Bella.

I involuntarily sat further away and clenched my fists, just in case. I was thinking over our whole conversation in wonder at what happened. Why had I lost myself like that? I was very self-controlled. This was different. I was being drawn in by her like a moth to a flame. Suddenly, Demon Edward wasn't the only mini-me in my head. There was another one, one I had to name. It was preoccupied with getting a chance to feel her warmth again. It claimed that it could feel her radiance more than her scent. I locked that in a second closet. I needed to try and forget that she was next to me. But she was next to me. And I couldn't stop thinking about it.

The bell rang and I had to get out of there. I dashed out of the room, trying to remain normal human. I could barely hear Mike as he talked to Bella.

"You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

The second me jumped up and down in excitement, but I shut it down. It then told me simply, _And you're lucky you have her next to you in class_.

Yet again, my last period class flew past. I was standing next to my Volvo in good enough time. It was drizzling slightly outside. The snow was melting, meaning that games of not getting hit by snow would not be occupying my family and me tonight.

I was leaning against my silver car, waiting for my siblings, when I saw Bella in her red truck. She had her hair spread everywhere on her dashboard. She flipped it back to see through the windshield. She was only three cars from me. She was so close, within reach.

Both Edwards in me said _Yes!_ from within their closets.

She began driving backwards as a Toyota Corolla decided to drive in her way. Not a smart move. I knew cars well enough to know that Bella's car would win in a fight like that. The look on her face was intent as she slammed on the brakes, giving the Corolla a chance for life. It made its way past and she pulled out of her parking spot. I couldn't help but chuckle as she drove past me. She was making school a little more interesting.

* * *

**Quickie:** Yeah, I know, it's short, too, but it had to be done. The next installment is the hospital. Please, if you see spelling or grammar errors, feel free to tell me. Much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Plans and Vans

**Quickie: **Whoa, it's been a long time. I don't really have an excuse. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer came up with this brilliant story. She made up the characters, including Edward, though the two Edwards in his head are my creation.

* * *

_**Plans and Vans**_

When I got home, I distracted myself by playing with my family. There was a wrestling contest between the three males and Alice and Rosalie cheered us on from the sidelines. Emmett's crazy strong, true, but Jasper's cleverer and I'm a wee bit faster. It almost evened out.

Jasper slipped out of Emmett's headlock and playfully hid behind Alice, which was always amusing because of the huge height difference. Emmett approached them, making the girls begin to giggle as the two boys circled Alice. I leaned against the wall, waiting for my turn. Suddenly, Emmett changed his mind and raced over to Rosalie, practically knocking her over.

"Emmett!" she scolded though her laughter. _…you overstuffed teddy bear…_ Her thoughts took a turn I politely locked out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her face up to meet his. I closed my eyes for propriety's sake, but Emmett's thoughts were louder than a jack hammer. I waited until his thoughts were floating from their bedroom before loosening my eyelids. Jasper offered his arm politely to Alice, like a natural suitor. She accepted it and they walked into the house.

…_good night, Edward…_ Alice told me.

And they were gone. I released a breath of air into a nice puff. It was chilly enough outside that I could see mist rising from my lips. I sat in the cool grass and just stared at the sky. The lights inside the house were turned off (Esme and Carlisle were spending the weekend together in the mountains).

All I could think about was Bella. Every word she said to me… I couldn't figure out why I was so intrigued by her. Why did I want to listen to her talk for hours? Any type of conversation would be satisfactory. Maybe I should make an effort to be her friend. Maybe this was good practice for my control. Maybe I could make Carlisle proud.

Or maybe I was fooling myself. She smelled so enticing, like warm food used to be when I was a human. Maybe that was why I couldn't pull myself away. It wasn't her; it was her blood. She smelled like some floral meadow, like a garden I wanted to lie in for hours. I wanted to taste that garden. Maybe that was why I talked to her.

But if that was the case, why was I taking my time? It would be very easy to kill her.

The word kill cut at my head. "Kill" and "Bella" did not go together. Something deep in my being hissed at the thought of her dead. Not just her dead, but by my doing.

I needed time to figure myself out, and I took that whole morning and came up with nothing. All I decided was that I would talk to her today as I did yesterday, trying to appear casual. I couldn't let on that I was conflicted. I could not show her my vulnerability. I knew so little about her. I had to stay safe.

The sunlight lit the sky behind the clouds, filtering down into our little town. I went back into the house to change (humans don't accept wearing the same clothes two days in a row anymore). I was determined to learn more about her without her learning more about me.

When the five of use "younger" Cullens and Hales piled into the car, the roads had slick ice covering them. I smiled to myself as I turned the keys.

…_oh, god, he's such a maniac when he drives. He better not get use into an accident…_

I turned my eyes to Jasper. "Name the last time I got into an accident."

Jasper looked to his nearest ally for help. "Alice, is it safer to have him drive or someone else?"

She was all apologetic to him, not even looking at me. "He wins, Jasper."

…_don't make me regret saying that, Edward…_

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered back to her.

I slammed on the accelerator and we sped off to school, slowing to a more human speed as we turned around the bend into the school parking lot. I parked excellently. We all left the car, though I was slower than the others. As I locked the doors up, another car drove into the lot. Bella's red truck was driving into a spot four cars down.

…_Edward…_

That was all the warning Alice would bother giving me. They all went inside, undoubtedly by Alice's convincing them to leave me.

…_you owe me…_

And then her thoughts turned away from me. I shook my head and looked back to Bella. She was examining her tires with a looked of gratefulness. I focused on them to see why: snow chains. And by her expression, Charlie put them there, not her.

I was beginning to plan my conversation starter when a screech pained my ears.

There were only two things in my vision: Bella and the dark blue van heading right towards her.

No!

Not her!

I felt my face contort, and before I thought about it, I was running towards her with one goal and one only: keep her safe.

I slammed into her, pushing her to the ground, only wincing as I heard her head hit the pavement. She was out of harm's way… almost.

It was still heading for her.

I couldn't resist the curse I muttered under my breath as I put my hands out to stop the van.

_Just get it away from Bella,_ I told myself. And so I did.

Once the van was safely away, I turned my attention to her. Her eyes were closed and her breath wasn't strong.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

She didn't respond.

I said her name over and over, getting louder and more frantic. I was trying to figure out if she was okay. I pulled her against me so that I could find enough facts that she was alive. Breath, pulse…

"Bella? Are you all right?" I could hear people beginning to mutter.

"I'm fine," she finally said back. She sounded anything but. Little liar. She began to try and move.

"Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard."

She released a simple "ow" as she brought her hand to her head. She required so much convincing. It was humorous. I finally released the breath I was holding. She was going to be all right.

"That's what I thought."

She looked as if she was focusing to say something to me. I waited patiently.

"How in the… How did you get over here so fast?"

Oh, no.

Think fast, Edward!

"I was standing right next to you." I was forcing her to believe me. All traces of my relaxation were gone. I was tense again. I realized that I was holding her and had to let her go as she sat up. She was too warm, too close.

There was a flurry of people to get the driver – Tyler – out of the van. Who cared?

Bella tried to get up more, so I stopped her. "Just stay put for now," I told her, knowing that her head would be hurting from this.

"But it's cold," she whined. I chuckled slightly, not knowing if she was referring to the weather or to me. "You were over there." I stopped chuckling. "You were by your car."

No, she couldn't have seen me…

"No, I wasn't," I told her, forcing her to believe again.

"I saw you."

…_crap, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't see that. I had no idea. I didn't have time to stop you when it happened. Edward, don't be mad, please…_ I looked up quickly to Alice and nodded, just enough to know that I wasn't blaming her.

I was blaming me.

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." _Just accept it_, I willed her.

"No." She was obviously determined. If I could convince her, I had to beg for her to believe.

"Please, Bella."

"Why?"

"Trust me." What else could I say? How else could I convince her to believe something we both knew to be false? She needed to believe.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

What!? She drove a hard bargain, but I had no time to haggle.

"Fine," I snapped, frustrated with her. Besides, she hit her head hard enough that she might forget later. Also, "later" for me is indefinite.

"Fine," she replied, matching my tone for who-knows-what reason.

An ambulance came to take Tyler, Bella, and myself to the hospital. I made sure Bella was tied down, but didn't take a stretcher myself ("No, I'm sure. I'm okay. Ask Carlisle: I'm hard to injure.").

I ignored the voices of my siblings yelling at me vehemently. I just wanted to get Bella to the hospital.

But _why_? Why had I done something so stupid for her? What had she done to gain my respect like that? Nothing! My siblings were right to yell. I knew that I would have to face a tirade of arguments as soon as I made it home. I would take my time going home. I had to. It wasn't safe there for me.

We got to the hospital and I simply walked through the doors. Tyler and Bella got rolled off to some room. I headed straight for Carlisle's office. I opened the doors without thinking or knocking, somewhat similar to how I reacted when I ran off. I could tell by his shocked expression that that was what he was thinking of, too.

"No, Carlisle, I'm not running off. I just need to talk to you. Try not to comment just yet. Look, someone was about to get hit by a van that was skidding, and before I could rationally think it out, I saved her."

_Her?_ The single word vibrating in his thoughts. It was so embarrassing.

"Yes, her. Bella. She's in the hospital right now."

"What do you mean by 'saved'?" He was staring at me. I couldn't lie.

"I knocked her out of the way and then stopped the van from hitting her with my body."

He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes. "So, you were standing next to her?"

How could I answer that? I lowered my head. He felt like my father: he was asking me a simple question, one that I was too ashamed to answer. I considered lying but, no.

**Quickie:** Woot! I did it! I'll get the next chapter up in about a week. Wish me luck!


End file.
